Adolescent Adventures Part 1
by 1spr1te1
Summary: This is a fan-fic with Conner & Tim. The thing I love most about this is I try very hard to incorporate the comics and the events that happened in the comics into my stories. So I wonder how many people can guess what the theme that I worked into my story?


Adolescent Adventures Part 1

Disclaimer! All of the characters you're about to read are NOT MINE, they are characters from the DC Comics universe!

(This story is in the point of view of Tim Drake)

The drive home hasn't been great, the whole time Conner hasn't said a word. I hugged him in front of everyone, maybe that's what was bothering him. Or maybe I looked at him for too long, or accidentally brushed his hand. He has been completely ridiculous ever since we've admitted our feelings for each other always worried someone might find out.

"So the party was nice, it was tons of fun. Bart sure can throw a killer party."

Silence...

"The moon looks big tonight… What's the problem, what did I do this time?"

We stopped at the intersection waiting our turn when he finally spoke.

"Why do you have to act so clingy in front of everyone?" Conner asked looking exhausted.

"Well why shouldn't I? What's wrong with hugging? Ever since you came back we've been getting closer. Why can't we let anyone know?"

"You know why. We've talked about this." You can see that Conner was trying to be patient.

"Well maybe we need to talk about this some more!" I couldn't help being upset, NO I wasn't just upset anymore I was pissed.

When the intersection was cleared Conner floored it.

"How do you think Cassie would feel if BOTH of her last boyfriends weren't just gay but dating each other?" Conner never took his eyes off the road.

"That's not far! The only reason I ever dated Cassie was because I missed you and I wanted to feel closer to you anyway I could. What's your excuse?"

Conner didn't say a word.

"At least I never slept with her. I couldn't do that to any of us."

Conner slammed on the breaks before crashing into the line of cars waiting their turn to go.

"NOW THAT'S NOT FAIR! I slept with Cassie THE DAY before I died! I do love Cassie, and I loved her differently before I died. And I had to sleep with her when I got back." Conner talked with regret in his voice.

"How did you have to? That's crap!" I was getting ready to walk home.

The light changed and Conner pressed so hard on the gas it sent me flying back in my seat.

"I had to make sure of my feelings. Before I left I was in love with her Tim and I had to make sure my love wasn't the same as it was before. I had to be sure." The agony in his voice was painfully evident.

"I didn't need to nail a girl to know I loved you." I whispered under my voice.

"I DO LOVE YOU! Argg, why can't you see that? I've always loved you."

"So what you just love Cassie more?"

Crawling to another stop this time our car was the only one on the crossroad.

"No. I loved her too. I still love her but not like I did. Not like I love you." He finally looked over at me and I, for the first time this car ride, was speechless.

The light changed and the car started moving.

"When did you start feeling different?" I barely whispered. Partly out of curiosity but the other part of fear.

"It was while I was gone. While I was in the 31st century I couldn't stop thinking about my old life here in our time. I missed everyone here, Kara, the Titans, Ma and Pa, hell even Kal. But the person I missed more than anyone or anything else was you. I missed Cassie I mean I was dating her when I left. But you were what I thought about mostly.

I felt so guilty. I mean yeah you were my best friend and I should obviously miss you, but should I miss you more than my girlfriend?

I always loved you; I just didn't know how much I did until we were apart. 'You never know what you have 'til it's gone,' so I guess it's true. When I got back everything had changed. When I had come back the 1st time I met Cassie it was awkward, we didn't know what to say to each other and even though we missed each other, we grew apart.

But when I met you… well at 1st you were distracted, and I understand that. But the 2nd time… we hugged each other. It was the most I'd felt since I got back. As I was hugging you I realized that this was all I really wanted, and I never wanted to stop hugging you. Because it was then I knew that all I wanted was you, all I've ever really wanted was you."

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"I had to make sure and I did. After we tried making love, if you remember correctly, I broke up with her. I could tell it was bothering her too; it was affecting the whole team. I knew she wanted to break up so I did it, it was a mercy break. And then the first place I came was to you, and here we are." He looked over at me waiting to respond.

Now we were coming to our last stop light before my apartment.

"So are you ashamed of me?"

Conner looked over and smiled at me the way he always did.

"How could I ever be ashamed to be with you? I am the luckiest guy in the universe; Gay or Straight." Conner said.

Now we were driving down the road up to my apartment now.

"As soon as we tell Cassie we'll tell everyone else. I promise." He said with honestly in both his eyes and voice.

This was all I needed, to know that he wasn't afraid to be with me.

"We don't need to tell anyone anytime soon, I'm just happy to be with you. as long as you're mine nothing else really matters."

"I am yours, are you mine?" Conner asked with a smile.

"I'm yours and only yours."

"Good now why don't we go up and you can show me your apartment." Conner said with a mischievous smile.

"It's really just a one room with a fridge and a TV."

"Well that should be a short tour. Guess we'll have to find other things to occupy ourselves with won't we?"

"Well then why don't you come up with me so that I can show you my room."

….


End file.
